


Puedes correr pero no esconderte

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Pliroy, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Yuri intenta esconderse del presidente del consejo estudiantil, porque en realidad sabe que no puede huir de él.





	Puedes correr pero no esconderte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pliroy highschool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358329) by lusciouswhiteflame. 



> Inspirado en [lusciouswhiteflame](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com)

 

Su lugar de escondite había sido descubierto, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?   
  
Por varias semanas llevaba usándolo como refugio para evitar el contacto con otras personas en esa escuela, no porque fuera un asocial, sino porque tenía que ocultarse de él.   
  
Ese idiota, ese maldito presidente del consejo estudiantil que siempre le frustraba sus planes o en el peor de los casos lo capturaba con las manos en la masa. En serio, ¿Cómo hacía Jean-Jacques Leroy para saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba y a qué hora? O peor, haciendo qué. Siempre lo sabía, sin importar si era molestar a un niño de primero, generar una pelea por aburrimiento, abrir todas las llaves del baño para que se inundara el lugar, o como en este preciso momento, que se le había ocurrido meter una botella de vodka a la escuela.  
  
Había sido descubierto y su lugar seguro había dejado de serlo minutos antes, cuando el presidente lo encontró, así que hizo lo que cualquier humano con sentido común haría: Huir.  
  
— Yuri—chan! No corras, ¡sabes que te encontraré de todos modos!    
  
— ¡Ni en broma, perdedor! — gritarle había sido un error, le daba su localización al cruzar una esquina cuando lo perdió de vista y se metió a la primera aula vacía que vio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza, suspirando de alivio y recostándose contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.    
  
El sonido de un aplauso en solitario le hizo abrir los ojos, y su corazón se aceleró al ver de quién eran esas manos.  
  
— Impresionante escape, digno del tigre de hielo, pero, gatito...— JJ  levantó del pupitre y se le acercó en pocos pasos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente alto ese tipo? En poco tiempo lo tuvo encima tapándole la luz de la lámpara del salón, apoyando una mano en el tablero y la otra en el mentón del ruso — ¿Por qué haces todo esto? A veces — le levantó el mentón para que el ruso le mirara a los ojos — Creo que lo haces para llamar mi atención.    
  
— Como si me interesara un puritano imbécil como tú. Engreído.  
  
La poca luz que le llegaba desde arriba se esfumó al ver con asombro que Leroy le tomaba las manos para sostenerlas por encima de su cabeza e inclinaba la propia para unir sus labios contra los del rubio, quien para su propia sorpresa, no se apartó. Dejó que esa boca lo recorriera dándole paso en la suya, pronto elevado las húmedas caricias a otro nivel con el solo uso de sus labios y su lengua, yendo de un lado a otro buscando la de Leroy hasta que se separó de él jadeando.  
  
— Vaya, gatito, querías hacer eso desde hace mucho, ¿no? — Le susurró metiendo una pierna entre las del rubio y rozando los labios con los propios — Ya que tienes mi atención, dime, ¿qué más cosas quieres hacer conmigo?    
  
Yuri Plisetsky no respondió con palabras, se impulsó hacia adelante, liberándose del agarre del más alto y lo tiró encima del escritorio del profesor.  
  


— Vaya, parece que me equivoqué en lo puritano 

 

— Esta es tu oportunidad de averiguarlo   
  
Y esta vez fue Yuri quien atacó al presidente con un fogoso beso.


End file.
